Grinding of cutting tools such as punches and dies generally is done initially to provide the cutting surfaces and subsequently to sharpen those cutting surfaces after there has been substantial wear. Although it is possible manually to grip and move the punch or die against the surface of a grinding wheel or disc, this is generally not desirable because of the weight of some of the tools involved and because of the necessity for closely controlling the relative surface angles during such movement.
Surface grinding machines are employed for the purpose of effecting the desired grinding or sharpening operation and suitable fixtures can be utilized to support the tools at a desired angle relative to the surface of the grinding disc and to control the relative movement of the tool against the grinding surface. However, frequently the use of such surface grinding equipment will produce grooves in the surface of the tool as the disc rotates relative to the surface of the tool.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a surface grinding machine for punches, dies, and like tooling wherein tool holding fixture can rotate about an axis parallel to the axis of rotation of the grinding wheel or disc so as to avoid and substantially eliminate any circular grooves or scratches.
It is also an object to provide such a surface grinding machine in which the tool holder fixture will be rotated while the grinding disc or grinding wheel is rotated.
Another object is to provide such a grinding machine in which the workpiece fixture may be moved transversely of its axis of rotation and at an angle to the surface of the grinding disc or wheel to provide a bevelled surface on the tool.
Still another object is to provide such a machine employing a control assembly which will permit precise initial alignment of the surface of the tool to be ground with the surface of the grinding wheel and thereafter permit controlled movement of the surfaces relative to each other to effect the desired degree of grinding or sharpening.
A further object is to provide such a grinding machine in which the relative motion of the tool and grinding wheel or disc may be controlled automatically.